Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals
TheMichaelCityMaker's movie-spoof is a parody of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Cast: *Snow White - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Prince Florian - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *The Queen - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *The Queen as Witch - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Doc - Yogi Bear *Grumpy - Huckleberry Hound *Happy - Magilla Gorilla *Sleepy - Wally Gator *Bashful - Snagglepuss *Sneezy - Quick Draw McGraw *Dopey - Scooby-Doo *The Numberlys - Themselves (Snow White's Children) *The Magic Mirror - Hades (Hercules) *The Huntsman - Clayton (Tarzan) or LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Forest Animals - Themselves Scenes: #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 2 - Medusa and Hades #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 3 - Eilonwy Meets Taran ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 4 - Medusa's Dark Demand #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 5 - In the Woods/Eilonwy Runs Away #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 6 - Eilonwy's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 7 - Eilonwy Discovers A Cottage #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 9 - Meet the Animals ("Heigh-Ho") #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 10 - Eilonwy Explores Upstairs #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 13 - The Animals Discover Eilonwy #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 14 - Eilonwy Meets the Animals #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 15 - Bedroom Argument/Supper Not Ready Yet #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 16 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Animals' Washing Song)" #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 17 - Deceived/Medusa Disguised Herself #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 18 - "The Animals' Yodel Song" #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 19 - "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 20 - Bedtime #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 21 - Madam Mim's Evil Plan #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 22 - The Animals Leave For Work #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 23 - Eilonwy Meets Madam Mim #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 24 - A Race Against Time #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 25 - Eilonwy's Death and Funeral #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 27 - End Credits Trailers: * Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals (2001 Villains) Trailer/Transcript * Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals (2001 Disney Classics) Trailer/Transcript Gallery: Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Snow White Taran-0.jpg|Taran as Prince Florian Madame Medusa-0.jpg|Madame Medusa as The Queen Sword-disneyscreencaps com-7051.jpg|Madam Mim as The Queen as Witch Yogi.jpg|Yogi Bear as Doc Huckleberry Hound-0.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Grumpy Magilla-gorilla L06.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Happy Wally Gator.jpg|Wally Gator as Sleepy 07 drtoon snagglepuss jpg-magnum.jpg|Snagglepuss as Bashful Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Sneezy Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Dopey The_Numberlys_-_Moonbot_Studios.jpeg|The Numberlys - Themselves (Snow White's Children) Hades.jpg|Hades as The Magic Mirror Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton or LeFou.jpg|LeFou as The Huntsman Animals save new york.png|Madagascar Animals as Forest Animals Category:TheMichaelCityMaker Category:Snow White Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Spoofs